powercruncharchivefandomcom-20200215-history
Calculations Introduction
To Begin Since calculations are such important parts of our community here, it has been found necessary to compile information that the aspiring calcer might need to help them out in their efforts. As such this page will go over the many aspects of creating calcs and will hopefully help out a new or apsiring calcer. Before we begin it should be noted this page comes from the Vs Battles Wiki and all credit for this page goes to them. Speed Calculations Standard Speed Calc #For speed, you need two things: Distance and Time. You will need to obtain both of these in order to determine a speed, but focus on one of these two first. #In order to determine time frame, look to the media itself. If the feat is in video format, you can easily determine exactly how long it takes for the feat to be completed. For videos, determining what Frames per second the video runs at and counting the frames can be an extremely accurate way to dictate time. The tool Watchframebyframe can help with this process. Looking at the timestamp from feat start to feat end can be acceptable as well for longer feats. If the media is not video based, see if there is any indication of a time. Does a character speak of how long it took? If so use this. If not and there is no other way to determine speed, you will need to assume a time frame. If it was a very quick feat, assume 1 second. If it was longer, 1 minute to upwards to 10 minutes can work. Go with whatever makes the most sense in the context of the feat. Once you have this time, convert whatever value you have into seconds. #Now that you have time frame, you need a distance. This can be gathered a variety of ways. If a something within the feat gives you a distance (e.g. Flash stating he just ran around the city), take this and convert whatever distance covered into meters; this conversion to meters applies for pixel scaling and angsizing. Whatever your result is, it must be in meters, The next option is pixel scaling, which will be most commonly used. In order to pixel scale, you will need a program capable of both capturing images and altering them. Two separate programs can be used to achieve this, or a single program if applicable. Gyazo and Paint.net can be used for image capture and alteration, respectively. If you are capturing a YouTube video, try to include the full screen for reference, which is 854x480 pixels when capturing with Gyazo. Once you are able to begin pixel scaling, bring up the full image and begin working. If the distance you want to measure isn't easily found, put it into perspective with another object/character in the shot. You will not always be graced with knowing the distance or height of what you want, so get creative. If there is an adult man in the shot, measure him in pixels and take the average height for men, which is approximately 177 centimeters, and find out how many centimeters/meters each pixel is worth. Once you have this, you can work from there. Sometimes you may need to scale an object to something of known height (X) to an unknown height object (Y) and apply the now found object (Y) height to a new object (Z) that wasn't previously scale-able, due to the lack of a known distance object on screen. Once you have determined how many meters/centimeters a pixel is worth, measure the distance in question to determine the real distance covered. To angsize, follow the guide on our Calculation Guide page. Remember to convert to meters if you were using any other measurement. #Please note that If the distance is not perfectly angled (not 0, 90, 180, 270, or 360 degrees), you will need to take the height and length, originating for the starting position, and find the hypotenuse to get an accurate distance. Feel free to use Google's hypotenuse calculator or input the formula yourself (c=a^2+b^2, where a^2+b^2 is under the square root symbol). If the distance can be determined by a 90 degree angle, do so to save yourself the time. Paint.net has a built-in angular indicator for the line function. Speed Calculations by Comparisions To help determine distances not easily ascertainable we have a second method to help us in our task of quantifying feats. # Determine the speed the object is moving at. For example if an bullet is fired one can use the muzzle velocity to calculate how fast the projectile in question is going. It's recommended that when doing so to provide sources for your reasoning (going back to our earlier example look up the muzzle velocity of certain firearms), to create a link in source mode for a page on the wiki do the following (e.g. [.(StarCraft). 'If the link is to an off wiki page or article this method is advisable '(https://www.outdoorlife.com/features/chasing-speed-fastest-compound-bow/ 100 m/s). # Determine the distance said object traveled one can use pixel scaling to define this. # Find a time frame for the object in question the previous step 2 to do this. # Divide distance over time as done in the previous Step 4. You will now have the speed at which the object appeared to move at, as well as the true speed of the object. Remember, you must get both of these in meters per second. For lightning, take the value of 4.4x10^5 and divide it by the amount you found. This is your multiplier for the unknown character's speed. For example, if the lightning appears to be moving at 63.8349 m/s, you know the scene is moving at 6892.781x faster than normal. For more info see these calcs. However make sure the "lightning" you're using is true lightning before using this. Make sure to check the Lightning Feat Guide for more information\ # Repeat the current Steps 2 to 4 for the unknown object's speed. Once you have that speed you can finish the calc. # Multiply your previously determined multiplier by the unknown character's found value to determine the unknown character's true speed. Calculation completed! How to calc Destructive Capacity Destructive Capacity '''is one of the most important stats in Vs Debates and thus quantifying it correctly is necessary not only because it can affect a character's tier but also durability (and occasionally Striking Strength and other stats). There are several methods of gaining Destructive Capacity but the most notable examples are '''KE (Kinetic Energy) Explosions and Destruction. '''When using Kinetic Energy DO NOT Calc Stack as this is often quite an inaccurate means of gauging a feat. '''Destruction #1 # For Destruction, you need to determine volume in cubic centimeters. First, choose the most accurate formula for the object destroyed. See here for geometric formulas # Next, you need to measure the object with either pixel scaling, as shown in the first Step 3, or a statement. Find all the values needed for your formula to be completed. For cubes and spheres, all you will need is a single value. For others you will need more. Remember, if you can't find the object's real size, get creative and look for objects around your target to get a comparison to use. For destruction volume, measure in centimeters. # Now that you have the inputs for the formula in centimeters, input in the values in order to get your result in cubic centimeters. # Apply this to one of our destruction values found on the Calculations page. Do not try to force an increase in AP by using a higher value; be honest and try to select the most accurate value possible. You now have AP in joules; calculation completed! Category:Important